That Moment
by pikachuu x
Summary: I love you," he whispered. It was That Moment, when she felt her heart beat faster. She didn't know what to say, nor do. She was speechless. Ikarishipping. A little Questshipping too. R&R!


**That Moment.**

**My first Ikarishipping/Questshipping story (8 Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Blahblahblah I don't own pokemon.**

"You have five seconds to run little girl, or do you wanna end up like your Mom and Dad?" grinned a man. This man had coal black eyes, and a wicked grin. He wore a black shirt, black baggy pants, black boots, black gloves and a black hat. He eyed the little girl, who was quivering with fright.

This little girl had long, blue hair held back with two yellow clips. Her eyes were blue, as blue as the ocean. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and a green skirt. Her socks were pulled high, and gleaming white. Her shoes were black. She looked frightened. She was only five years old. Her name was Dawn.

"W-What did you do to Mommy and Daddy?" Dawn quivered. The man grinned, showing his yellow teeth.

"Well look over there little girl, THEY'RE GONE," The man cackled harshly. Dawn looked like she was about to cry.

"Run along girl, or do you wanna end up like your Mommy and Daddy?" He said again. He got out his gun, ready to fire. Dawn screamed and ran off, leaving her original home, Twinleaf Town. The man laughed harshly.

"Ha, that girl won't even SURVIVE on her own!" he muttered walking away from Dawn's house.

--

"Reggie this is stupid," muttered a little five-year-old boy. He had purple-coloured hair which reached the top of his shoulders. He had coal black eyes. He wore a green shirt with black shorts. His socks were white, with blue shoes on. He looked bored and irritated. His name was Paul

"Oh Paul, you think everything's stupid," a ten-year-old boy rolled his eyes. He had a darker shade of purple hair colour, and had coal black eyes. He wore a blue shirt, with black shorts, and black shoes. He had white socks on. We all knew him as Reggie.

"But seriously, walking around the fields? Shouldn't you be at school?" Paul asked expectantly. Reggie nodded.

"School was cancelled today for some reason," Reggie replied, looking around the area. He then spotted something moving.

"Ugh, you should be starting to-HEY! Where are you going?" Paul yelled, as Reggie ran off. Paul ran after him. He stopped where Reggie stopped and saw a girl with messy, blue hair and dirty clothes. Paul shrugged.

"It's just a girl. Let's go," Paul walked off, but Reggie held onto his shirt.

"No, we're taking her back to the house," Reggie said firmly. Paul just stared at him.

"What!" Paul demanded in disbelief. Reggie ignored him and carried the blue-haired girl.

"Come on Paul, we're going back to Veilstone," Reggie said walking, while Paul walked behind, glaring.

"This idea is stupid," Paul muttered. Reggie sighed.

"Paul you should always help other people," Reggie murmured. Paul shrugged and kept walking.

--

"Wha-?" murmured the little girl, opening her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. The area was clean, with two red lounges, a TV, a coffee table and some pot plants around. She rubbed her eyes.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" cried a cheerful voice. The girl turned around to see a cheerful older man, with the same shade of purple colour-hair as Reggie.

"Huh, who are you?" she whimpered.

"Ah, my name's Edward. My sons found you unconscious out in the field and they brought you here," the elderly man chuckled at the little girl's confused expression.

"Uh... Can I go now?" the bluenette whined. Edward frowned.

"Where's your parents?" he asked gently. The bluenette froze, and looked at the ground. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Oh- I'm so sorry," Edward realised what he had said. The bluenette cracked a small smile.

"I-It's o-okay," she stuttered. Edward smiled cheerfully.

"So what's your name?" he asked politely.

"Dawn," she answered.

"So Dawn, did you want to stay at our house? No charge at all!" Edward asked. Dawn looked at him, as if he was Arceus.

"Oh thank you," Dawn thanked, bowing her head. She learnt manners from her Mom.

"Not a problem! I'm sure the boys won't mind. In fact, I'll tell them now!" Edward said cheerfully, walking out of the room, leaving Dawn on her own.

--

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Paul's little fist came down onto the table.

"I said, Dawn is staying at our house!" Edward said, for the third time. Reggie shrugged.

"Fine with me. We do need another gender in this house," Reggie smiled. Paul glared at Reggie.

"Hn. Whatever," Paul muttered, crossing his arms on his chest. Edward smiled at his two children.

"Well then, Paul, YOU can take Dawn to her new room!" Edward cried joyously. Paul stared at his father in utter disbelief.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. Reggie laughed at his little brother's expression.

"NANANANA BOO BOO~" Reggie teased his little brother. Paul just left the table.

"Whatever," Paul muttered, leaving the room.

--

"Come on, I'm taking you to your room," Paul muttered, dragging Dawn up the house stairs. Dawn looked confused.

"Why couldn't Edward do it?" Dawn whined, trying to stop. Paul ignored her.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING? YOU'RE SO WEIRD!" Dawn wailed. Paul stopped and faced her.

"Oh yeah? Well you're just Troublesome!" he retorted.

"Woah, you said the longest word in the universe!" Dawn sounded really interested. Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Well, my name's Dawn! What's yours?" Dawn demanded.

"Hn," Paul muttered.

"What?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Paul."

"COOL NAME!" Dawn said happily, as if it was the coolest name in the universe.

"Whatever. Here's your room. Bye," and with that, Paul walked down stairs.

Dawn's room had one single bed, with cream coloured walls. There was a window next to the bed, which had white coloured sheets. There was a dressing table next to the bed, which had a mirror and was the colour of white. The floor was timber, and gleaming. There was a cabinet to keep Dawn's clothing in. Dawn sat on the bed.

"No need to worry!" she whispered to herself.

--

Ten years went by, and Dawn was in high school, starting 9th Grade. She had grown into a lovely girl, with long, blue hair, still using the yellow clips she used when she was young. She now wore a white beanie hat, with a pink pokeball in the middle. She wore a pink scarf, with a black dress, with a pink hem. Dawn wore black socks with pink boots. She had a pink Poketch on her wrist. Dawn had grown taller, and her eyes seemed to have gone a lot more blue.

Paul also had changed. He now wore a black shirt, with a dark blue jacket. He wore black baggy pants and blue shoes. He still had the same shade of purple hair, and his hair was still just reaching his shoulders. His cruel streak had not left him at all. He always had arguments with Dawn from time-to-time.

Dawn hung out with a girl named Marina. She had a lighter blue hair colour than Dawn, and also green eyes. She wore her hair in pig-tails and always wore a very light blue cap on her head. She wore a pink shirt, with a white jacket. Her bike shorts were blue, with a black hem. She wore white socks, with blue and black shoes.

Dawn and Marina had both an interest for fashion. Marina was more into modelling and dancing, while Dawn was more into designing clothes.

Paul hung out with a boy named Jimmy. Jimmy had black hair, and always wore a gold and black hat, which he always wore backwards. Her wore a black shirt, with a red and white jumper on top. He had yellow shorts, with black pockets. Jimmy wore black socks, with white, yellow and black shoes. He always seemed to be cheerful.

Also, for the past few years, she had begun to start liking Paul. She had begun to be attracted to his cruel nature.

As for Paul, he always remained a jerk, and silent. Nothing ever changed.

**Well, I personally did not know how to end a Prologue. But anyway, I got inspired by some movie and I decided to write my first ikarishipping/questshipping story!**

**Review Please. NO FLAMES.**

**Oh and also, to the fans of my stories 'Ranger High School' and 'That Boy is a Monster' , I will be updating them soon! 8D**


End file.
